Fluid leaks are a common problem associated with vehicle use. For example, fluid leaks can result from normal wear and tear of the vehicle and, in some cases, can lead to system failures. To assist operators in detecting leaks or identifying potential system failures, there is a need in the art for an improved leak detection system that is cost effective and provides increased detection accuracy.